


30 day OTP challenge

by treequeer



Category: might add more ?? idk, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, havent rated it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treequeer/pseuds/treequeer
Summary: This is a series of oneshot drabbles and fics that I'm doing as a writing exercise, probably going to be mostly Yowamushi Pedal but other fandoms might be added. Each fic will probably be a different pairing!





	1. Day One - Holding Hands / AraTou

The way Jinpachi smiled never failed to make Yasutomo's heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest, especially when he knew he was the cause. He'd never have admitted it out loud, but the crush he'd been harboring on the other was only getting worse the longer he was in this God forsaken club. It had been low-key when he'd first joined, but something about Jinpachi's quick wit and narcissistic personality appealed to Yasutomo in all the right ways. Then there was always the way the climber seemed to be flirting with him, even though he was one-hundred percent sure that anything like that happening was next to impossible. 

Either way, it was Jinpachi's smile. His stupid, gorgeous smile. That's what always had Yasutomo wrapped around his finger. The face he was making, right now, as Yasutomo approached him. "Hey, Toudou-chan, I showed up, what the hell do you want?" he said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. He'd gotten a text from Jinpachi telling him to meet him there, so he'd showed up without thinking twice. 

Jinpachi couldn't help but laugh a little, his face falling from the smile he'd been wearing into his usual pout, stepping forward and crossing his arms in a playful copy of Yasutomo's posture. "Don't be so mean, Yasu-chan!" he said, pouting as he stared the other down. "I knew you'd come, maybe I just wanted to tell you something!" Jinpachi added, hips lips curling back into the smile he'd had when he'd first seen Yasutomo show up.

Yasutomo rolled his eyes, making a noise of annoyance as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Tell me something, really?! You couldn't have done that over the phone or something?" he said, making a fuss over it even though he didn't really mind at all. Any chance to hang out with Jinpachi without the rest of the club excited Yasutomo, as much as admitting that would embarrass him. "Get on with it, anyway!" The last little bit was muttered, his cheeks heating up a little bit as he let himself think to much. 

The air around them changed when Jinpachi cleared his throat, chewing on his lip a little as he looked up at Yasutomo with a serious expression. "Okay, first of all, take your hands out of your pockets." He ordered, nodding firmly. After Yasutomo did as he was told, Jinpachi took both of the others hands in his own, smiling a little bit. This visibly startled the other, making Jinpachi laugh out loud at his face. "Look at you! You're redder than Shinkai-chan's hair..." he said, his tone just a little teasing as he squeezed the others hands. "Anyway's, I wanted to tell you... That I think you're pretty cute, Yasu-chan." Jinpachi finally said, averting his eyes and not letting go of the others hands, a little smile turning up the corners of his lips.

When Jinpachi took his hands, Yasutomo felt his heart stop, the sight of a smile playing on the shorter man's lips making him feel warm from deep within his stomach. Was this a joke? A confession? He let go of Jinpachi's hands on instinct, his cheeks bright red as it sunk in. Jinpachi thought he was cute. Yasutomo made a quick recovery, grabbing onto one of the others hands and squeezing it a little, letting his arm drop to the side without releasing his grip. "I think you're pretty cute, too, Toudou-chan."


	2. Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere / KinTadoMaki

The moments after a race were always hectic, rushed, especially if you won one of the stages or the race as a whole, with the awards ceremonies and the photographers. Tags and jerseys and trophies are given, pictures are taken, people are looking, watching, waving, cheering. Jin loves it, eats up every moment, posing for the camera's and hamming it up for the fans. Shingo is a little more subdued, answering questions as he can and letting the cameras snap photo's as he accepts his awards. Yuusuke is the worst with the press, an awkward little smile on his face and a nervous lit to his voice, but he makes it through all the same. 

What these three treasured most after a race, though, is the quiet time they get to spend together at the hotel before heading home. They collapse onto their bedrolls, all laid nearly on top of each other, limbs tangled within moments of them getting a chance to relax. They all take it for a moment, their breath slowing to a less stressed pace, before Jin speaks up first. 

"Nice job today, guys..." He says, his lips curled into a smile as he looks at Shingo and Yuusuke. The amount of love he feels welling in his chest after every single race never ceases to amaze him, the way that these two other men make him feel. It always blows him away, and when he sees both of them look up at him, smiles on their faces, he's reassured once again that it's real. 

Shingo is the next to speak, shifting himself to curl against one of Jin's sides, nodding a bit. "You did just as well as us, Tadokoro," he reassures the larger man, one of his hands shifting to settle itself onto Jin's stomach, rubbing lightly, "I wouldn't have been able to take first without you pulling the team, after all." Every word that Shingo says has a passion behind it, one that the other two can see burning behind his eyes in a way it only does when he really means it. 

"And you, as well, Makishima," he adds, the hand on Jin moving to grab hold of Yuusuke's arm, tugging him closer as Shingo's face lit up into a wider smile. "You two are the only reason I can take first, I wouldn't be able to do it without you." Shingo says this with so much conviction, Yuusuke and Jin can't help but really believe him, both of their cheeks heating up.

Yuusuke settled against the other side of Jin, gently taking Shingo's hand and giving a small but genuine smile as he squeezed it. They all stayed silent, letting themselves relax and bask in the feeling of the win. Tomorrow, they'd train more, but for now, they could rest.


End file.
